Book Two of the Empowered Series- A Maximum RidePerseus Jackson Xover
by Inn.ova.tion
Summary: The sun that had set might once again rise/ Should the half-blooded search for it, land and skies/ The followers of the moon shall find the ones they seek/ at the meeting of river and mountain peak/ Two others will go, one to chase/ the sun to the east in an ancient race/ The other shall seek the secrets of the soul...
1. A Fiery Dodgeball game

The below information may not be fully accurate. Yet.

Everyone has consented. Here is the list of contributors to the story:

Authors  
Pseudonym Anonymous (formerly Anonymous 901)  
Pranu  
Kirby525 (You'll be able to find her on Fanfiction dot Net)  
Bhavana  
Shirley

Grammar Editors  
Shu  
Charlie

Character Appearances (aka CA)  
Nikita  
Nick  
Tim

Guinea Pig Test Readers  
"Cookie" (also CA)  
William  
Caiyi (also CA)  
Eshana (also CA)  
Vai**n**iUpa*********  
Michael L.  
Matthew C.

* * *

This is a _collaborative_ story, written by 18 individual bright and capable people.

All characters were based loosely upon the main authors of this fanfic.

I sincerely hope you enjoy this fanfiction!

~ Innovation

* * *

Prologue

Dodgeball, Third Person Limited POV

"Pass it over here!" Alex, a mind-reading daughter of Hephaestus and a human-avian-hybrid shouted to her teammate, Pranu. Lately, they've been running out of ammo to chuck the other team with. Her team was made up of people from the Athena, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Hermes cabins. The other team was everybody else. She lived at Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods- part human, part god- and the few lucky 'experiment' kids who had escaped from the Lab. The Lab was the place where the evil scientists worked, and they kept on experimenting on human children against their will- and locking them up, too, like animals.

The people she actually knew the names of on her team were Bhavana, daughter of Athena and human-avian-feline hybrid, Pranu, daughter of Neptune and a human-avian hybrid like Alex, Nick, son of Aphrodite and the same human-avian hybrid, and Eshana, also a child of Aphrodite and a human-avian hybrid. The rest were people she'd seen before, but didn't actually know.

On the opposing team were Carina, Tim, Ruidi, Caiyi, Charlie and Raven. Carina was daughter of Aeolus, the wind god, and had a pegasus named Kirby; Tim was a son of Zeus, likewise a human-avian hybrid; Ruidi, son of Morpheus and master of poisons, had phoenix blood in him as well, he too was a human-avian hybrid; Caiyi was the son of Erebus, god of darkness, had dragon blood in him and was a human-avian hybrid as well. Together, Caiyi, Tim, and Ruidi were the Legendary Three, and combined their powers- Dragon, Lightning, and Phoenix- were so powerful that it seemed that their power was equal to the gods.

Charlie could control people as long as nothing except for air separated them, and they were within his radius. He was a descendant of Janus, god of new beginnings and hope. Raven- well, she was the daughter of Kronos that, after a long period of discussion among the cabin leaders, was allowed to stay. Nobody really knew much about Raven or the raven that followed her around everywhere. Raven preferred to keep all of her cards to herself and in her hand unless absolutely necessary. And even then she would reluctantly put down one of the weakest ones. However Raven didn't really want to participate in what she called 'brutish and crude' sports so she just became referee.

Anyways. Now that everyone is sufficiently introduced, let us return to the dodgeball game. It was one of the two choices offered by Neesik, the strange 17-year-old almost camp-counselor kid who owned an imaginary beard that he stroked often. The second choice was soccer, which was not as appealing to us than dodgeball was because you didn't get to chuck flaming balls of steel at other demigods. However, everyone else at camp seemed to favor soccer more so there were only a few dozen kids playing dodgeball.

Anyways, back to the game. While everyone else on the other team were looking for "ammo", Carina snatched up a flaming ball, using a little breeze to keep it floating above her hands. Suddenly, she spotted the perfect target. Bhavana was a little off-balance from dodging a throw from Ruidi. Grinning, she aimed straight for Bhavana.

"You're out..," she thought as she drew her arm back and threw the ball with barely any energy. The ball was lightly tossed in the air and curved downwards...too soon. When it seemed like it was going to miss, she willed the wind to push it back on course. The flaming ball of steel flew through the air at full speed toward Bhavana and hit her in the stomach full on. Bhavana was slammed against the wall, her golden eyes wide with surprise and pain. But Carina was already looking the other way, pretending to aim Nick. Now there were only a few people left.

Pranu dug her fingernails into a flaming ball of steel. The water inside her protected her from the intense heat. She grimaced as she saw Bhavana limp toward the bleachers. She looked at who had hit her. "Carina!" Pranu shook her head. Maybe they would have a better chance of winning the golden laurels if Eshana wasn't simply standing in the back checking her hair in the reflection of one of the steel balls. As she aimed at her, Carina turned on her and smiled innocently. For a second, Pranu was in a daze, thinking there was no way that that cute, sweet, angel could've hit Bhavana with that much force. Then she got a grip on her thoughts. Carina is weird, Pranu thought, she's brutally violent, yet can be "innocent" let's say, at times. She could've been a daughter of Aphrodite, with her charming ability, or Ares, with her strength and courage, but apparently she was a daughter of Aeolus, the wind god. It seemed like the wind had blown in characters of each god...

Suddenly Pranu snapped out of her thoughts. A tornado of three flaming steel balls spinning quickly and dangerously had appeared out of nowhere and was heading her way. Oh no...she thought, reacting quickly and leaping into the air, barely managing to backflip out of the way. The tips of her wings were slightly smoking. Unfortunately, Eshana wasn't so lucky. While Eshana was opening the cap of a lipstick, a flaming steel ball had hit her square in the stomach pushing her into Nick and Alex, knocking them down, hard. The lipstick Eshana was holding melted instantly in the heat and spilled all over the three of them. The steel ball Eshana was using as a mirror flew out of her hands, and bounced off of Nick's head. Just as Nick was reaching up to rub his head, another ball from the tornado flew down and hit the exact same spot. The third ball dropped down on Alex's arm. They looked like a huge mess lying on the ground, covered in a gooey pink substance with four steel balls stuck on them thanks to the melted lipstick.

Pranu grimaced as she looked at the pile of bodies. The wind sure could cause a lot of chaos. A strong breeze came out of nowhere and gently lifted the three of them in the air. It dropped them in a pile a few feet outside the thick black boundary line painted on the grass.

Now only she and 2 others were left standing on her team. While on the other team, because of Carina and her wind powers, many still stood ready to throw the flaming balls of steel. While Carina used lots of her energy in the game, she still looked active and ready to pounce on anyone at a moments notice.

Caiyi threw a flaming ball of steel at Pranu. Suddenly, everything went dark. It was as if someone flicked a switch and the sun went out. She knew this was Caiyi's doing. She blindly sprayed streams of water everywhere. As Caiyi was drenched in water, he lost control and everything went back to normal. Everyone was dripping wet except for Pranu. She had knocked the ball to the side but now all flaming balls of steel were simply balls of steel now.

"Oops..," Pranu smirked. While everyone was still shivering, she willed a small stream of water to bring a ball to her. She felt a strong gust of wind blow and knew that she only had a few moments before everyone else on the opposing team came back to their senses. Knowing this, she quickly snatched up the ball and flicked it at Caiyi. Just as Caiyi and everyone else noticed Pranu had threw the ball it hit Caiyi, knocking him down into a huge puddle of water. It didn't matter much since he was already soaking wet.

A strong, hot, dry gust of wind blew through the field, drying everything instantly. Carina smiled. Suddenly Raven stepped forward and snapped her fingers. All the steel balls on her side suddenly lit up with ghostly purple and green flames.

"I find this game shallow yet amusing. But I do enjoy winning all the same," Raven grinned, as she rapidly threw the flaming green and purple balls.

Pranu

It was now few against everyone else. We had a very slim chance of winning, actually, make that no chance of winning. At that moment, I'll say, at least 5 balls hurdled toward me. I knew that there was no chance for me to dodge ALL of them but I should at least try. I closed my eyes and willed the air to be filled with mist, slightly slowing down the balls. Then, I somersaulted softly to the ground, moving like water. one, two, three, four balls had whizzed past me. Where's the last one? I whipped my head around and saw the last one coming quickly at my face. Instantly, I ducked, barely managing to not get hit. The green and purple flames seemed to miss my dark hair by a millimeter.

I let out a breath. Whew. I had actually made it. Then, I saw it. The sixth dodgeball. The one that I hadn't seen. The one that Raven had probably thrown when I was dodging the other five. I was in no position to dodge now. My only hope... was to catch it.

It hit me hard. Really hard. Right in the stomach. "Oomph!" I wheezed, the force of the ball knocking the air out of my lungs and slamming me to the ground. The purple and green flames burned against my stomach. I wanted to pass out, become unconscious, but that little voice in my head said, Be strong, Pranu... I snapped myself out of it. I wrapped my fingers around it, ignoring the pain of the burn. I rolled on the floor three times, before the flames were smothered.

I held the dodgeball, now normal, triumphantly, high above my head. I had caught it.

I leaped to my feet, not believing what I had done. I was probably the first person ever to get Raven out at dodgeball. Nobody could really hit her since she dodged so fast, but catching...

Raven was expressionless as she shimmered and disappeared. I grinned as I covered the ball in a thick layer of ice. Our team was slightly out of order. Everyone wasn't organized. They needed a leader. I smiled, I knew I could guide them.

"Everyone! Grab a ball!" I commanded.

They all snatched a ball off the hard dusty ground.

"Let's all aim it at one person, how about... Carina?" I suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"One two three!" I counted off.

Bam. All flaming balls of fire were heading straight for Carina.

Carina

I saw that they had formed a plan. As they turned around they aimed for me. I was caught off guard. I easily dodged the first two whizzing past my arm. Then, the rest came...

"OWWWW!" I screamed. Steel balls seriously hurt, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY ARE ON FIRE!

Someone dropped from behind too. I turned, it was Tim. Well I guess it is hard to miss at least 10 balls rushing right for your face.

Suddenly, another dozen or so balls smacked into our team. Few more people were hit. This was bad, now it was our turn to be losing.

Now it was basically up to Charlie and Ruidi to chuck steel and fire at the opposing team.

Charlie

We were losing. And I thought Raven was going to be good at dodgeball! Oh well. I guess the Void doesn't prepare one for dodgeball... Suddenly, I got an idea. I tried to mind-control Pranu into attacking her team members, but the referee Neesik called a foul. He then explained to me, "Charlie, sorry, but, well, ah, the dodgeballs have to be flung from the other side..."

"Oh," I replied.

"I'll let this one pass. Just once," Neesik decided, then continued the game.

I suddenly saw everyone on the other team turn toward me and fling millions of flaming steel dodgeballs in my face.

Ruidi

Of course they hit their mark. How could they not? And then, I was the only one left.

Everyone on the opposing team picked up a steel ball that was lying around and eyed me murderously. I imagined all of those flaming steel balls thumping into me. Hard. At a hundred miles per hour.

"D'ya surrender?" Pranu called from the across the boundary line, with a huge smirk on her face.

"NEVER!" I yelled at her, thinking fast. This was not good. Their team had outnumbered us at the start almost 3 to 1. I tried to think of a plan, any strategy that could work. I suddenly remembered that toxic smoke grenade that I'd invented a few days ago. I took it out, and threw it directly at the person nearest to me, who was some random Hephaestus guy that was on their team.

The effect was immediate. The second it hit the floor, it exploded, throwing the Hephaestus guy off his feet and a toxic green-colored cloud emerged, spreading quickly over a yard-sized area. Everyone in that area's eyes bugged out and their faces started changing colors, ranging in various shades of purple and green. Then, they gasped collectively and fainted.

Sadly I wasn't able to take out any more prominent players. I counted at least five Aphrodites and three Athenas down, not counting the Hephaestus guys who were thrown off by the grenade.

A bunch of medics rushed onto the field and began carrying away the people who were 'poisoned'. One of them even glared at me.

Now, everyone who's worrying about these people, it may seem like this 'toxic' smoke's fatal. Actually, it's not. It just looks it. That's the true beauty of it. After a few days they'll wake up and feel normal again. It's only temporary.

"FOUL!" Neesik blew his whistle. "Ruidi, I hate to say this since that was a brilliant invention, sorry, rules are rules, you're disqualified. You may not use outside objects in this dodgeball game to hit opponents with. Only dodgeballs may be used. Which means-" he turned to the other team- "You guys win!"

"WHOOO!" "YAAAAYY!" The other team erupted into cheers, stomping their feet and lifting Pranu into the air.

Charlie

Well. They got the laurels. Whatever. A laurel was just some kind of circley gold crown thingy that I didn't really need. So whatever.

Raven

Camp is more than suitable for my current disposition. I am grateful that the campers had decided to allow me to reside here. I am, however, slightly surprised that the girl, Pranu, was able to catch one of the spheres that I had placed a Phantom Flame enchantment on. She may be stronger than her appearance suggests. A firm leader.

And that was fine by me. I preferred the spot in the shadows, my name known, but nothing else. Working behind the curtains, as they say. I am content that way.

I shall admit, I underestimated her. That shall be a lesson learned- never underestimate your opponents, no matter how weak they may seem.

Neesik

It's been a long time since we'd had an invasion. Not that I wanted one or anything. It was just a little bit too peaceful to believe. A little bit too quiet. I liked it this way, but I got a gut feeling that something's going to happen.

* * *

A/N

Maybe you need some explaining here. Neesik takes the place of Chiron. I have no idea why or how he got elected and also have no idea why or how Chiron's disappeared (as I only joined in on the 48th chapter of the first book). I am quite certain that _that_ was explained in the Lost Chapters (namely, chapters 15 to 28), but they were sadly, as the name implies, lost. I will explain further to any inquiries you have, simply send me a personal message.


	2. In which Shirley gets annoyed

The chapters are usually pretty short, unless one of us has a writing spree. And that rarely happens since only three people could ever possibly have a spree- me, another person, and another person. (still trying to keep identities anonymous here)

As you may have already gathered, Shirley was captured by the so-called 'evil' scientists and had her memory ... well, I should stop blabbering and let you read.

~Innovation

* * *

Chapter 1: Shirley

These days, I've been told that I was sick. With some kind of avian flu. So Nikita and this nurse pour me a white-colored medicine for me to drink every few days.

Sometimes I still worry about... some people, but I... I can't remember their names anymore. Ever since I've gotten that flu and drank that white medicine, my memories of the past began slowly fading away. I lie in the hospital bed, trying to remember them- I didn't want to forget them. But why were they so important? I didn't really know. And the more I thought of the people, and that place- a beautiful meadow with softly rolling hills and an eternally blue sky- the more I wondered. Why was I still thinking about this? Why?

A long time ago, Alex and I would train our brains. Since she was a mind reader and we were partners in planning ahead, she taught me how to hide some thoughts. She helped me create a little hidden slot in my brain that can store up to... let's say any main memory, details are too small for the slot to hold.

So now, I had an idea of all my confusion. Names I forgot, but I remember that these aren't my real friends, my friends were somewhere far away. Another basic idea was that I did not belong here. I was on the wrong side.

The main thing that bugged me in my private little thinking space was that my memories were sucked out of me. I don't remember any part of losing memory, but I knew it happened.

I heard whispers out in the hall. I strained my ear to listen.

"Are you sure... good?" Was all I could make out of the phrase. It was a young man talking, though I wasn't sure who.

"Yes, I... This will definitely... best idea," Nikita, or I think it was Nikita, spoke.

"Good... get going... plan... after...days... prepare for the …," The young man answered.

Suddenly, it got quiet, the sounds became whispers, I could no longer hear their words.

I was getting annoyed with all of these disjointed words and half-phrases. I tried to put everything together, in my safe storage brain of course, in case it was revealed that I had overheard their conversation. The door to my room swung open and Nikita strode in, flanked at each side by junior scientists frantically scribbling notes on every single word that Nikita said. As if he's that interesting and important. I thought sourly.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Good," I answered, as if nothing were wrong.

"Good, because soon we have an important mission just for you."


	3. A Possibly Poisoned Apple

Yet another lovely chapter of our book. Explanations at the end.

I am deeply sorry for any damage the use of incorrect grammar and made-up words will have upon your soul. Then again, this _is_ from kids who are still in school.

Also, since Chapter 3 was too short I stuck it onto Chapter 2. I also have other ulterior motives for doing this but I 'delight in not talking'. AF fans will know what I'm talking about. ;)

~Innovation

* * *

Chapter 2: Pranu

I had a dream. It was a weird one. They say that demigod dreams are warnings from their parent god, yet I wish this one was not. It was about death. So many deaths. None about my friends, but of our whole camp. It was blazing, a bright orangish-yellowish flame twitched from a spark on a small bush. Suddenly, it sprang to life, seizing the campgrounds, devouring the cabins. People screamed in terror, they ran, they leaped. Anything to escape this horrid fire. The fire spread, it pounced on the whole camp. Trees toppled into flashing flames tinted with blue. Buildings crashed into the ground. Worst of all, kids were being eaten by the growing flames. Their yells of agony were awful, almost as bad as their faces, contorted and twisted with pain. Everyone was tripping over each other, smashing into friends, banging into others. The whole camp was slowly burning down into black ashes. The scene was disgusting, even through a thick screen of smoke. When I thought it couldn't get worse, I saw Nikita. His evil laugh upon his creepy, shadowed, pale face. I felt chills penetrate deep in my heart. That's when I was frightened awake. I was drenched in more cold sweat than I thought I could've ever been.

On my way to breakfast, I was still shaking from the aftershock. Luckily, nobody seemed to noticed my uncomfort. I was in no mood to share my thoughts.

I noticed Alex was walked toward me, I seriously hoped she wouldn't read my mind.

"Hey Pranu!" She called.

"Hi Alex," I tried to sound cheerful but I still felt chills from the dream.

"You going to breakfast?" She asked.

"Yup," I replied, trying to smile.

After few moments of awkward silence, we reached the very building I had seen engulfed in flames last night..

Inside, it was a warm place. I shook off my thoughts and tried to concentrate. The room was massive, 20 or so fold up tables spread out over the grey tiled floor. The floor reflected the illuminating, and extremely bright lights that were attached to the ceiling. It was early but the place was already filled with campers. The chitter chatter of many random conversations filled the room. They echoed off the walls, making sounds blend and mix together more. Alex and I quickly bounded down the stairs and found our usual table.

After everyone got settled, I noticed that Raven and Charlie were just kind of awkwardly standing to the side. I waved them over. "Here, you guys can sit over here with us!" The table was already crammed, and it would be hard to squeeze another two new additions in.

Neesik noticed our problem. He dragged another table out from a shack in the corner and pushed it up against the already-too-long line.

"Thanks, Neesik," I told him.

He nodded.

"Pardon me, but may I inquire as to what delicacies we are to consume?" Raven asked, formal as ever.

"It just kind of appears on your plate. And your cup," I explained. "You just sort of tell it what you want to eat."

Raven looked bemused. And a little doubtful.

"Here, just look at your plate and talk to it," I told her. I directed Charlie to do the same thing.

"I want beef jerky... with a side of white rice!" Ruidi exclaimed at his plate.

"I WANT... STEAK AND... MASHED POTATOES!" Someone else yelled at their plate.

"Uh dude, it's breakfast," I stated.

"I know," The person simply replied.

"'Kay. Whatever floats your boat," Then, I turned back to Raven and Charlie. "Now you guys try it."

"Um... Hi there, plate," Charlie said nervously. "I'd like, um, a bowl of cereal and a cup of orange juice?" he said the last part hopefully as if he didn't really believe it would happen.

His bowl immediately filled with Cheerios and his cup looked like an invisible pitcher had poured fresh orange juice into it.

I could tell that Raven was thinking hard about what she should eat. Come think of it, I don't think I've ever actually seen her eat. Finally, after a bit of hesitation, she said, "An apple would suffice."

A shiny, round, red apple dropped onto her plate out of nowhere. Raven stared at it for a while, almost as if she was checking to see if it was poisoned. Then apparently it passed her inspection, and she took a cautious bite.

Neesik made his announcements. He said a bunch of things that I wasn't really listening to, until he said."Due to the incident that happened recently, the kidnapping of a fellow camper-" Well, that was Nick, obviously- "and invasion of our grounds-" When did _that_ happen?- "I have decided to make weapon training a required activity."

Chapter 3: Caiyi

I always went to weapon training, it is something I actually enjoy doing. Apparently, it wasn't the same for others. I heard groans and moans from campers all around.

"That's right, it's required. Now cheer up, it can't be that bad can it?" Neesik teased.

Everyone knew that weapon training was on the bottom of the "favorite activity" list. Though I really couldn't understand what was so bad about it. Compared to other activities, I guess you can say weapon training was among my favorites.

"Now when you all finish eating, you must immediately come to the training room," Neesik added.

More groans and moans.

"Are we ALL going to be there at the same time?" Some random person shouted.

"Yes, how about at... 9:00?" Neesik answered.

Even more groans and moans.

"One more groan or moan and it will be 8:30," Neesik warned, shaking his finger like we were a bunch of naughty puppies.

No more groans. Or moans. Neesik could be pretty convincing if he wanted to be.

* * *

A/N

Yes, another thing you have missed by my decision to not publish the first book is the capture and rescue of Nick, Alex's boyfriend. Since I am not very partial to the story turning into a bunch of mush, I have decided to keep 'contact' to a minimum.

By the way, the invasion is from Alcyone when she fled toward the camp. Alcyone is one of Raven's ravens, who used to be a human that was a shadow but lost the ability to transform when the scientists captured her.

Confusing, huh?


	4. A conspiracy involving Kool-aid

Okay. The story starts a bit slowly but it'll be rather fast-paced in the middle. Already we've written chapter 27, however it may take a bit of time before it's posted here. This is an earlier chapter, mostly fun and games.

~Innovation

* * *

Chapter 4: Ruidi

The weapon training program was pretty cool, except we had to wake up early. And I decided to get revenge for Pranu beating me at dodgeball.

To do this I would need to plan out some pranks. I got a few from the Hermes cabin, they'd been a really good help. And so I planned. There were two pranks I could've pulled, one that required a bit more work and one that didn't. I decided to do the more harder one since I thought it would annoy Pranu more. But for the prank, I would need someone on Pranu's good side. I needed someone who knew her well, and could perform what I asked them to do.

The prank that I was about to perform would include some Kool-Aid Drink Mix powder, and Pranu's shower head. I glanced at my journal, where the prank's outline sat there, just begging to be put into action.

I'd gotten the Kool-Aid from Walmart. Actually, I bought the Kool-Aid from Walmart. Unbelievable, right? Me, a winged human with phoenix powers, going to Walmart and buying Kool-Aid. But this was for revenge. And so I had to.

Now all I needed to do was to find the perfect girl for the job. Bhavana would obviously tell Pranu before the prank happened. Shirley is too innocent and nice to do it, plus she was either dead by now, or a bajillion miles away from here. Eshana would gossip about it to everyone, and Alex would tell Nick who would tell other people. That left one person, and I realized this plan just might work.


	5. In which Pranu yells a few profanities

Believe it or not, this is actually one of the longer chapters.

~Innovation

* * *

Chapter 5: Carina

I saw Ruidi come up to me with a grin on his face. What's he planning to do that would make him so happy? He waved to me to come over and talk to him. As I walked over I realized that he was going to put me into his plan.

"What do you want from me?" I said harshly to him. He just smiled even wider.

"I need your help with a prank."

"And that is on whom, may I ask?" I said in a formal manner.

"Pranu, she defeated our team at dodgeball unfairly, and I must regain my honor," Ruidi adopted my formal tone.

"Like you had any honor before, but then , why would you need me?"

"So here's the plan...," he whispered the plan into my ear. As I was listening I felt like smacking him in the face. Actually, I always felt like smacking him in the face, but now more than usual. His plan, I hate to admit it, was brilliant, but I was kind of reluctant to help him in it, because Pranu was my friend. However, it would be kind of funny to see her face...

After a few brief (very brief) moments of pondering, I decided- "I'll help you, as long as you don't reveal my part in your plot."

"No worries," he said, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Pranu

I was looking forward to a nice, quick rinse of my hair after sweating a lot in the Weapons Training program. I'd learned about five bajillion new ways to stab someone with my trident, and I had to admit, it was kind of fun.

I turned the corner, to the showers. I turned the knob on, stood up, realizing what the color of the liquid was... then, I screamed.

Alex

I was just returning from Weapons Training practice. Suddenly, I heard Pranu scream: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I raced toward her voice.

When I got there, Carina and Raven were already there, helping Pranu dry off her sticky mess of hair. Her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was soaked with red liquid.

"It appears," Raven said, inspecting the showerhead that they'd just screwed off, "that an unknown person or persons have placed a dried powdered form of a chemical mix of citric acid, maltodextrin, calcium phosphate, aspartame, potassium citrate, butylated hydroxyanisolece-"

"It's Kool-Aid," I said, looking at the showerhead too. There were still some traces of the red powder. "Somebody put Kool-Aid in your shower head. Gosh, Raven, would it kill you to simply say that it was Kool-Aid? No need to make everything so complicated."

Pranu was trying to contain her anger. "WHO DID THIS!?" she shrieked. "'CAUSE I SWEAR, I'M GONNA KILL THEM WHEN I FIND OUT!"

"Calm down, Pranu. You have no control over your powers if you're angry. Try drying your shirt again," Carina advised.

Her hands trembled as she tried to contain her anger. This time, she got a bit of progress and most of the Kool-Aid evaporated, but it left behind a really big red stain.

Pranu

"WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY!" I fumed. My hair was still sticky, and there was nothing I could do about it, since it wasn't water-based, except to take another shower. Today at lunch I was going to ask Alex to read the minds of everyone that I suspected- which was, basically, the whole Hermes cabin.

Later:

"So who did you want me to read?" Alex asked.

"Them. The Hermes guys," I waved in the general direction of the Hermes tables.

"Ok," Alex closed her eyes in concentration. After a while, she reported back to me. "Nobody has ever pranked you... but... well... some of them have told Ruidi three or four pranks, since he asked..."

"SO IT WAS RUIDI!" I screeched. Ruidi, who was sitting a few people away from me, suddenly realized that I had figured out he had pranked me. He got up hurriedly and began running.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I took off after him.

I chased him past the cabins and the swimming pool as he yelled like a little girl.

"I WILL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE-!" I yelled a few profanities at him. Then I got an idea. Willing the water around me, I made a mini water tornado and used it to propel me forward. I caught up to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wassup?" He asked nervously, trying to sound casual and innocent.

"Nothing much," I said smirking. And then I summoned a ball of water, laced with energy. And I threw it at him. He stood there for a second, dumbfounded.

"That's all?" He asked confused. He had expected for it to be worse.

"Yep," I said but trust me, I had something up my sleeve. I just needed some help from Carina...

2 days later...

I looked at the plan, it was perfect. Now to tell Carina.

I walked up to her in the stables, she was brushing Kirby's mane.

"Hey Carina," I called out.

"Hey."

"So, you remember how Ruidi pulled a prank on me right?"

She nodded.

"Well I want revenge, think you could carry this plan out for me?"

"Of course," She said smirking. I told her the plan.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" She exclaimed.

"Aww, you're making me blush, stop."

We both burst out laughing.


	6. A 'prank'-ing war begins

Chapter 6: Carina

I must say that Pranu's plan was pure genius, even better than Ruidi's. This was going to be so much fun, I thought, as I closed his drawers and walked out all innocent, like I hadn't even been there.

Ruidi

I woke up the next morning, took a shower and walked out, ready to get dressed in my usual attire. Navy blue shirt, jeans and my black converse. But when I opened my clothes drawer all I saw was pink. I took out a shirt. It was pink. I opened my lower drawer. Swim shorts. What about my socks? I was starting to panic. They were knee high with little flowers all over them. Shoes? Pink converse with hearts. And I knew exactly who did this.

Pranu

I was eating breakfast when Ruidi came in with a ridiculous getup on. Everyone started laughing immediately. I mean what the heck happened? Oh yea. I did.

"PRANATHI POSA! I WILL KILL YOU!" My smile disappeared. Uh oh. Whipping out my wings, I quickly flew out of the mess hall, Ruidi flying after me in his pink outfit.

Ruidi

I was going to kill that girl. I flew after her all the way into the cabins until she dove right into the girls showers. Shoot. Now what? But I already knew what to do. A smiled crept up onto my face.

This meant war.


	7. Raven lectures about pyrotechnic devices

Chapter 7: Alex

The Fourth of July was coming up, and everyone in camp expects the Hephaestus cabin to make the fireworks. Of course, that included me, the cabin leader.

"OK everyone, we need some of those paper tubey things and those explosive powders," I directed them.

"Fireworks," Raven intoned, appearing out of thin air right beside me, "are a type of explosive pyrotechnic devices used for entertainment or religious purposes."

"They're just fireworks, Raven," I said. "Simply. Fireworks. Can't you just say that?"

She waved a dismissive hand. "None of that matters as of current. I am offering my assistance in the creation of your fireworks."

"Umm... ok," I said. "Thanks."

"May I inquire as to which supplies you possess?" Raven asked. I handed her the bag of powders and the tubey things.

"Hmm..," Raven said. "Sulphur, charcoal, nitrate, fuses, cardboard containers, dividers, calcium chloride, sodium nitrate, lithium carbonate..."

"Okay, okay, we get the idea!" I said. "No need going around listing everything."

And so we began stuffing the powders into the tubes. Raven would occasionally say, "I advise you to implement strontium carbonate instead of lithium; the red will be brighter that way."

I walked around encouraging people, and even made a few fireworks myself. Raven asked me if she could add a really big silver and blue 'Time Rain Willow' firework to the grand finale.

"Sure," I said, not really knowing what that was but not wanting to admit it.

After a few hours, all the fireworks were done and we were ready for the show.


	8. Petty games and spiteful pranks

Chapter 8: Pranu

I sat on the ledge of the pier with everyone else, watching them do their little lovey dovey things. You know, normal things.

I did a quick check to see where everybody was- Ruidi was a few paces away from the pier, Alex was sitting next to Nick, talking, instead of being on the island where all of the other Hephaestus guys were (well, at least supposed to be) managing the fireworks. Carina was talking with Bhavana, a few more paces away from Ruidi. Eshana was just a stone's throw away from me, watching the fireworks with a misty look in her eyes. Raven was nowhere to be seen. But she could take care of herself, so I wasn't really worried about her. I wished that Jason was here. I hadn't heard from him in weeks and I was starting to get worried.

"Hey," Caiyi said sitting down next to me, "those fireworks are pretty awesome right?"

"Yeah," We were silent for a moment, watching the multi-colored explosions in the sky. A glittering orange one fired, painting the sky with its bright, vivid colors, before fading slowly away.

"You know, sometimes I wish I had someone like them," He said pointing to Alex and Nick.

A distance away, I saw Tim with his dagger at Bhavana's neck. I was about to murder him, but then she kicked him in the stomach, and he fell and dragged her with him. And they were both...laughing? Huh. I guess this was all bringing us a little closer together.

"I mean there used to be Shirley, but now she's gone and yeah," he said continuing.

"I know. Wish, Jason was here. I mean look, even Eshana over there is flirting with some poor Athena boy. They all have someone,"

He nodded in agreement. And then suddenly Ruidi was next to me. And he did the most immature thing ever. He threw mud at my face!

"RUIDI XU! UGHH YOUR SO IMMATURE! I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER!" And then I turned to Caiyi, my tone changing. "Excuse me for a moment," I ran to my cabin to take a shower.

After Pranu Returns From Shower

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

"PRANU! Where were you? You missed the grand finale!" Eshana asked, then took one look at my face and screamed, "YOU LOOK LIKE CHRISTMAS SWALLOWED YOU AND SPIT YOU BACK OUT!"

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! SOME ONE TELL ME! OR EVEN BETTER, GET ME A MIRROR!" I freaked out.

"Here!" Eshana whipped out a mirror that she probably carried around with her everywhere. I stared at my reflection. And screamed. My face was completely green, and what an ugly shade! My hair was a mess and plastered against my face. Every strand of my hair was dyed in the same ugly green color.

"RUUUIIIIDIIII! I lept to my feet ready to chase him again, but somebody held me back.

"Restraint," a voice said behind me, "is one of the most important qualities in a human," It was Raven.

"Why are you holding me back?" I growled. "He's getting away!"

"I'll get him!" shouted Carina.

"Allow him to," Raven kept a firm grip on me, then flicked a finger at Carina, a silver dartlike thing flying out of it and freezing her on the spot. We watched as Ruidi disappeared in the distance. Then she unfroze Carina.

"Okay, you've better have an explanation now. Are you siding with him?" I accused, arms folded.

"I am on neither side. Have you, perhaps, heard the quote 'United we stand, divided we fall'? Your petty games, spiteful pranks, will do nothing except weaken your side. Bonds are important in a time of war."

"Seriously Raven? Do I have to start calling you Mom or what?" I retorted, rolling my eyes

"That would not be necessary," Raven said, taking my remark seriously.

"I was being sarcastic! Ughh!" I exclaimed. Then I stomped away to go see if I could get the freaking dye out.


	9. In which Neesik plots to unite the camp

**IMPORTANT!**

I have decided to give you the pleasure of reading the first book, if you so choose.

I will soon be posting it regularly (meaning every few days) in a separate fanfiction. Go to my profile to learn more.

Sorry for all of the trouble. But I think that a person who truly wishes to read the first book would be willing to go through the troubles.  
I apologize for any retching that occurs at the impossibly cheesy and/or dripping with 'romance' moments in which I was absent to correct.

~Innovation

P.S as some of you may have noticed, when there is an extremely short chapter I usually do double posts. This pattern will most likely reoccur as I know how much it 'sucks' when a writer posts up an extremely short chapter with a cliffhanger.  
Also, **this story may not be updated as frequently** due to the updating of the first book.

* * *

Chapter 9: Neesik

I was getting tired of all these back and forth pranks. The whole camp was going crazy and exchanging gambling money on who they thought would win, as well as splitting up into two sides and arguing endlessly with each other. And it was getting out of hand.

After the incident with the dye in the mud, Ruidi had gone to sleep, but when he woke up, he somehow found an octopus in a ball of freezing cold water right above him. Which splashed onto his head, and the octopus tried to strangle him.

Then, Pranu had somehow woken up to find herself in a burning room with hot pillars of flame licking up the walls and snakes spraying poison at her. In the end, we diagnosed it as a kind of hallucinating poison, and who do we know with the power to manipulate poisons?

*Cough, cough.*

I sighed and looked out the window. It was time to settle this.


	10. Twas but a bout of hallucination

I apologize. This chapter is rather short as well and there also seems to be a cliffhanger at the end... oh well. Sorry.

~Innovation

* * *

Chapter 10: Caiyi

Under normal circumstances, I would have instantly taken Neesik's suggestion we play a game for the day, but with all the pranks that were circulating, I could be sure these weren't normal circumstances, and that something was afoot.

Anyway, today Neesik announced that we would be having a practice match with real weapons and armor. We would be having it right in the middle of the most obscure training ground possible: the Dark Forest.

I call it obscure because more demigods got lost in that forest than than there are bees in a hive. Towering trees surrounded you in all four directions. And each tree looked so much like every other tree that you often ran around in circles when you're trying to walk in a straight line. Plus, Neesik said that he put a few landmines that exploded to create an almost impenetrable mist and motion-sensing tranquilizer rifles in there, too, to double the 'fun'. Just enough so that it was challenging, but not enough so that we could get killed.

It almost seemed like a coincidence but when Pranu and Ruidi were put on opposite teams, that confirmed my suspicion.

That and the fact that Neesik was stroking his imaginary beard-again.

Neesik

I watched idly as the two parties bickered. In this session, I was to be one of the two referees. Raven was the other referee that I had appointed, mainly because of her neutral opinion on this entire matter.

The whole camp had been split in two by the prank-off between Ruidi and Pranu. I had to end this, somehow. The only person who wasn't taking sides was Raven, the new addition. She now acted as mediator, trying to get the camp back as a whole.

"Divided as you are now, you are open and vulnerable to attack," Raven was saying to both parties. "Perchance, could both cooperate as a whole?"

"Impossible! She tried to strangle me!" Ruidi yelled, at the same time Pranu had shouted, "No way! He tried to burn me alive!"

"You seem to have forgotten that that little bout was but a hallucination," Raven cut in.

"Still! It felt real enough!" Pranu said indignantly.

Raven ignored this, turning to Ruidi and saying "And by no means could you assume that the octopus was sent with orders to strangle; it merely was residing in the globule of water that which broke upon your head."

"But she was trying to kill me! At least her hallucination wasn't real!" Ruidi protested.

I sighed. When was this bickering ever going to end?

"Let the battle commence," I announced, and blew the horn.


	11. Everyone has a Glowing Rock

Chapter 11: Pranu

Ruidi was so dead. I was going to murder him first chance I got. The dye was still there in my hair and who tries to burn a child of a water god alive? Oh wait, a psychopath named Ruidi. Duh. And who cares if it was a hallucination. I almost died of fright. And he hurt Alfred (Yeah I named the octopus, you got a problem?).

Caiyi, Tim, Charlie and Carina were on his team, as well as most of the Hermes/Ares cabins and Zeus/Apollo/Hephaestus guys. Bhavana, Alex, Eshana, Jessica (The oracle if you don't remember) were on my team, as well as the Athena, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Apollo cabins. Demeter, Dionysus, and all of the minor gods (meaning gods that weren't one of the 12 olympians) was split off randomly, some joining us, others joining Ruidi. Overall, it was basically a boy/girl split off, though there were a few dozen that didn't follow the boy/girl pattern.

The rules were basically that everyone had a rock. They could put this rock anywhere on their person as long as other people could see it. It somehow was really sticky and stuck to whatever you pressed it against. The objective was to defeat, not kill, someone and take their rock when they admit defeat or are too exhausted to stand. Of course we could steal the rocks too, but who'd bother? After taking the rock, you'd have to go back home base (Our home base was basically a bulletin board that had ten rocks stuck to it. Every team started with ten rocks) and stick the rocks onto it. Neesik also told us that once we took a rock from somebody, it was ours to keep. That means the other team couldn't take it, even if they knocked you down. But it wouldn't count unless it was stuck onto your home base.

The only way to recover a taken rock was to run all the way up to the other team's home base and get it back. If, by some miraculous chance, you were able to cross the boundary and get to the other team's home base, you got to take 5 of their rocks off of their bulletin board and run back to your side. You could attack someone when they were on their own side, and you were not safe on your own side. Also, if your rock got taken you were out of the game, unless your teammates got the rock you lost back.

Obviously, whoever's team ended up with the most rocks stuck to their bulletin board won.

So my team was split up. Bhavana and Alex's groups would steal rocks. Jessica's would protect our home bar And Eshana, believe it or not was willing to participate. Her group would chase the opposing teams forces around, tiring them. Weirdly she chose the most active part. Whatever.

I tensed up, waiting for the horn to blow.

"Let the battle commence," Neesik announced, then blew the horn.

I shot off like a bullet, determined to settle this once and for all! (And to get revenge on Ruidi for hurting Albert.)


	12. IW things become very interesting indeed

Chapter 12: Ruidi's Team

The conch horn blew. I unsheathed my sword, Reincarnation, and split up my team. "One third of you get on defense, the others go on offense!" They nodded, and did what I told them.

Who should I attack first? I scanned the area. Pranu would be a good choice, if I wanted revenge, but the best strategy was to pick off all of the weaker players' rocks first, then focus on the more important players.

I chose a rather weak-looking Aphrodite boy(no offense to Aphrodite boys). Target acquired. I thought to myself. His rock was in his pocket.

I could tell, because these rocks sort of glowed. Sort of. It was very faint, but there was a glow. Rocks that were the other team's glowed purple, and our team's rocks glowed green.

I passed the boundary line and crept up behind him, narrowly avoiding stepping on a M16 mine. My left hand slowly inched toward his pocket. I kept my left hand on my sword, just in case he turned around and discovered me. I felt my fingers curl around his rock. Then, I yanked it out of his pocket and stuck it onto my t-shirt. The second it touched my shirt, the glow changed from purple to green.

The Aphrodite kid whirled around, and saw that I had his rock. His face was white and his eyes were wide. Raven materialized next to him, and told him (using far too many long words than necessary) that he was out. Then she pushed him into a black portal that had formed. Another black portal formed over the bleachers and the Aphrodite boy dropped onto the bleachers next to the field.

I raced back to my home base, and stuck the rock onto there. Eleven to ten. We'd taken the first lead.

I smiled. Things were going to become very interesting indeed.


	13. In which there is a Plot concerning fire

Chapter 13: Shirley

Nikita revealed his newest plot to me. Well, at least, only an eensy-weensy part of it. Something about a fire.

"We'll wait," he said, with barely suppressed glee, "until their little game ends. Then, we shall strike."

I nodded numbly. I had a feeling that my newly discovered Darklecovia was involved with this. Nikita called it "the ability to summon any natural disaster at will, a power equal to the gods!"

I didn't see it that way. I saw it as an evil thing, a causer of mayhem, of disaster. I didn't want it. But it had, regardless of my feelings, forced itself on me. I was convinced that my evil powers had a good side to them. So I practiced in secret, and discovered that my Darklecovia could also bring prosperity and joy. I discovered it when I experimented with a patch of sand. At my touch, I watched the sand grains in the tiny patch of sand turn into rich, fertile soil, and little flowers sprung to life onto there. A tiny little sapling even sprouted!

Of course, after that I was completely and utterly exhausted. I smiled, remembering the joy of causing life to spring back to something so desolate as sand.

Nikita's voice snapped me back to the present. "Until then, just go to sleep, will you?" he said, with his trademark sneer. A part of me struggled to resist, to fight his power and maim him, as well as kill him, but there would be no good in that, right? And why would I want to do that to him? He's innocent. He's just influenced by the scientists...

And so I lay down, feeling my eyelids grow heavy, no more energy to fight, the last sound I heard being Nikita laughing maniacally.


	14. The Game of the Glowing Stones

You may notice throughout these chapters that there are visuals of some weapons and such. There is an official website for this series (my thanks, GoogleSites) that contain all of the profiles of both characters and weapons.

~Innovation

* * *

Chapter 14: Pranu's Side

I searched the trees, looking for any sign of movement. My teammates were just off to my sides. When there was a flash, I looked and saw Ruidi shooting through the forest, branches cracking around him.

'Why in the world is he making so much noise while there could be a person just waiting to ambush him in the bushes?' I thought.

Nonetheless, this was the opportunity I'd been waiting for. I signalled to my team that I got this, and then shot after him, careful to avoid hitting anything with my wings. When I was close enough, I drop-kicked him right on the back of his neck, a grin of satisfaction lighting up my face.

Then, my smile faded abruptly. There was a popping sound, and Ruidi burst into flames. When the flames were gone, I could see I'd been tricked. There was a little ball where the Ruidi was- possibly a solidified and compressed ball of poison-and even while I was racing away, there was a loud explosion.

"Clone!" I alerted the rest of the team with a yell, racing to stay ahead of the poisonous-looking gas that had spewed out from the ball. Although it probably wasn't fatal, I wasn't taking any chances, and as I focused on a single thought, a smile once again lit up my face.

Ruidi had used a clone, which meant there would be a slight delay while he regenerated his energy, meaning I had about two minutes.

And those two minutes I would use. For now, I had the advantage- and I wasn't about to let it slip through my fingers.

Chapter 15: Bhavana

I rubbed my rock in between my fingers. Where should I put it that was safe? It glowed purple, and I was pretty sure that the glow showed through my pockets.

Then, I got an idea. I stuck it into my hair, and took out the collapsable mirror I stole from Eshana. To both my surprise and delight, it concealed the glow perfectly. And just in time too, 'cause just then, something shot towards me.

I just managed to dodge it, and it exploded against a tree, sending thick ropes of steel flying everywhere. I dodged again as a particular rope got too close. I immediately recognized it. This was a "Python", one of the "Constrictor" devices built by people in the Hephaestus cabin. I was being ambushed.

Twenty or so Hephaestus boys leaped out of the bushes with an assortment of weapons and armor clanking together.

"Hand over your rocks!" the nearest Hephaestus guy boomed, waving his club around, "Surrender!"

I personally think that when big Hephaestus guys wave clubs around they remarkably resemble their ancient ancestors, the Neanderthals.

"No," I said, with a lot of confidence. I wasn't about to let these guys get the better of me. When it all came down, I could just fly away... but the other people in my group weren't so lucky; they didn't have wings.

I would protect them, both for the team and for my own benefit; but mostly, I just wanted Tim to notice me, and after this, there would be no way for him to forget me.

I zoomed into superspeed, and swiftly dispatched the first person with a well executed neck chop. He gurgled and went down. I winced and thought back to the time an Ares guy had taught me it. He had made a point of demonstrating it on me, and my neck had been sore for an entire week. Not to mention the fact that I could barely breath for an entire day.

I quickly snatched up his stone, and shot around behind another person. I did a jump-up drop-kick that was one of the most basic moves taught. It was also the number one most favored because, if executed correctly, was extremely effective, often resulting in sudden consciousness with no chance of crying out.

That was the case here. He dropped like a rock, and I swiftly grabbed his rock from the place it was glued to-his shirt.

There was a brief intermission when Raven popped up, took a look at the unconscious people and the ones missing their stones; then tossed them roughly into portals that led to the bleachers. Those bleachers were out of my line of vision-blocked by the line of trees.

After seeing this, the rest of the cabin was a little more wary. They advanced cautiously, activating their electric 360 degree forcefields. When they were within about 20 feet of me, they all drew out another "Constrictor" grenade, and threw it.

I wasn't worried a bit. I knew the speed of those ropes, and knew that I could avoid them with both legs tied together. But when it exploded in mid-air before hitting the ground first, I knew I had made a vital mistake.

This wasn't a "Python," It was a "Boa," which was about 10x more powerful than a "Python," because of its filmy net that was practically invisible, and how the slightest movement while caught in it would set it off, causing it to wrap itself tightly around you, pushing the air from your lungs.

I tried to stay as still as possible. I was going to lose soon, no doubt about it, but I refused to the surrender. Sadly I couldn't stop doing some of life's processes, such as, say, breathing and the pulsing of my heart. Which somehow the net detected.

What could I do? I got constricted and my stone got taken away. A Hephaestus guy had grabbed it out of my hair and stuck it onto his shirt. But only the one that was mine. The ones that I'd gotten from the Hephaestus guys seemed like they were stuck onto my shirt with superglue. No matter how much they yanked, they still couldn't un-stick them. It was hard to breathe, but I still could breathe.

Raven appeared again, and easily pulled off the two Hephaestus guy's rocks from my shirt. She threw them in the air, and they scattered over the field. A telepathic voice- Raven's- sounded in my mind, but it probably was heard in everyone else's, too. There are now fifteen rocks scattered over the field in groups of five. Their locations will be lit up in yellow. Whoever gets to them first, keeps them.

Then Raven opened a portal for me to step into and fall onto the cold metal bleachers.

Chapter 16: Charlie

There are now fifteen rocks... lit up in yellow... finder's keepers... was what I thought I heard Raven's telepathic voice say. It's hard to be sure, because then we were fighting some Apollo girls, led by Carina. They kept on flinging these high-pitched sounds at us from their flutes (or piccolos, whatever you call them.), and Carina manipulated the winds so that it didn't matter how we covered our ears, the sound still reached us. The shrill notes of the Apollo girl's flutes basically drowned out every single sound and almost deafened my ears.

"Retreat!" I shouted to my troops- most of the Hermes cabin. "Head for the yellow glows!" I'm not sure if they heard me, because the Apollo girls were still playing shrill notes on their flutes.

But magically, they did, and they all sprinted toward the place where a yellow flare was glowing in the sky. I had a feeling that we couldn't be stopped!

Alex

Five free rocks! That would add a bunch of points to my team! And we wouldn't have to take out anybody, either, so it was easy-peasy.

I sprinted with my group to the nearest yellow glow. And ran headfirst into someone. "OW!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head, the same time that the person said, "Watch where you're going!"

I jumped back. IT WAS CHARLIE! "Aaaaaah!" I whipped out my newly-made dagger, Faer, that I had finished on the Fourth of July, and stabbed it in his direction. He dodged it, scrambling to his feet.(A/N Visual)

Charlie

I looked around, panicked, trying to find something, anything, I could use as a weapon. With a jolt I remembered the weapon shack Neesik had led me to, and the weapon I had chosen. Where is that thing? I flipped out my pockets, half-searching for the marble and half-dodging Alex's attacks. By now the other Hephaestus girls had caught up with her and were speedbuilding something to help Alex with.

Now my group had caught up with me, and they were looking through their pockets, too, for something to counter the Hephaestus girls with. One of them held up a little green packet with an "Aha!" and threw it at the Hephaestus girls. Greek fire leapt in front of them. One brave (or stupid- there really isn't a difference) Hephaestus girl tried to cross the immediately caught onto her shirt. She rolled around, trying to put out the flames.

I shouted a little "Aha!" of my own when I found the marble. Its red and lime green depths swirled faster now, faster and faster, getting bigger and bigger until, with a pop, two long twin daggers, one dull red, one pale green, appeared in my hands. (A/N Visual)

I was able to block Alex's next blow. After all, she only had one dagger, while I had two. One in each hand. I swung the green one toward her legs, and used the red one to block her dagger.

She jumped to avoid my attack. We fought for a few more minutes before I realized that we were evenly matched in swords. Internally, I reprimanded myself for slacking in Weapons Training. To win this I'd need everything that I'd got.

Alex

I knew I was going to gain an edge on Charlie soon. He was inexperienced, and I didn't really want to lose to Ruidi's team. It would be embarrassing. However, Charlie had an advantage because he had two weapons, while I had only one.

I swung Faer toward him as forcefully as I could. Charlie raised his daggers to block it, but then he stumbled to the left, caught off-balance by my blow. I stuck out my foot, and he tripped over it, crashing to the ground. I nodded toward Chrisel, one of my half-sisters. She pressed a red button on her newly-built remote. A floating pod veered over and sucked Charlie's rock into its 'mouth'. It burped, then chittered happily.

"Awww, it's so cute!" I marveled at her handiwork, ignoring Raven popping in and dragging Charlie into a portal.

(A/N- this is a visual)

Chrisel beamed at my compliment. "It's called Meeple," she said proudly.

I turned my attention back to the game at hand. "Ok, guys, see that yellow glow over those trees? Let's head-" I cut short as I heard a voice resonate in my head. There are thirty minutes left. Now, a few rocks will be chosen at random and their glows will become black, shooting flares into the sky with every fifth step. These rocks count as ten when stuck onto a bulletin board. Raven's telepathic voice interrupted. Current score is 36 Ruidi, 35 Pranu.

Intermission- summary of what happened that you missed/short clippings;

each paragraph is its own separate story. usually has when it happened.

Pranu led a large attack group into the forest and ambushed the Hermes cabin that had abandoned Charlie, gaining a lot of rocks for her team. One of the rocks, possessed by Peter, a Hermes boy, glowed black. The Hermes cabin had been very clever, and carried Peter so that a flare wouldn't go up into the sky. Since that counted as not walking a single step. That rock counted as 10 of 'em. Pranu returned to her side and put them onto the bulletin board. Score: 67 to 46, happened after the scene before the intermission.

Previous Tales

Caiyi led the Apollo/Ares cabins on a charge toward the Aphrodites. He captured most of their rocks (some Aphrodites hid), causing the score to become 24 to 12.

Tim and the Athena/Zeus cabins adopted the Revolutionary war's 'guerilla' style of fighting, and picked off a few rocks at a time from the opposing team, then ran away, only to come back and pick off a few more rocks. Score 36 to 17.

Eshana and the Aphrodite cabin 'convinced' most of the Demeter/Dionysus demigods on Ruidi's side to give up their rocks. Score 33 to 36.

Tales that happened after Pranu led the large attack group

The Apollo girls (led by Carina) and the Apollo guys had a musical showdown. Beautiful melodies rolled across the land and floated through the trees. Finally an Apollo guy admitted that Carina played the flute better than he did and gave her group 5 stones. Score 72 to 54.

Ruidi combined forces with Tim and led the humongous attack group to charge at the Athena girls, along with the Demeter/Dionysus kids on Pranu's side. One of them, similarly, had a stone that glowed black. A few of the Athenas were clever enough to escape, but the score evened out and it was now 75 to 75.


	15. Fire

Chapter 17: Pranu

Fire. I saw its orange-yellow glow in the horizon, saw its hungry flames lick the treetops. It was exactly the same as the flames in my dream. I felt chilled as I realized that my dream was a vision of the future.

"FIRE!" I screamed at my troops, trying to warn them. "FIRE!" But my voice wasn't enough to warn everybody. Not everyone could hear me. Please, I thought as hard as I could, Please. There's a fire- I tried to reach out with my mind to someone, anyone, who would listen...

Raven

I became aware of, very faintly, the resonance of a forlorn voice calling to my mind. -ease... th-ss... fir- I frowned in concentration, and strengthened the link. Fire! it cried out again, soft but distinct. Ov- th- tre-! The voice sputtered, then faded away. I glanced over the treetops, and nearly doubled over with the sight.

I would need to notify the others immediately.

Ruidi

'We have a problem,' Raven's voice cut through my thoughts. Normally, I would've ignored her, but was that... panic in her voice? Her usually neutral tone?

I made a snap decision. "We're taking a detour!" I shouted to my little group. They nodded and followed me as we zipped through the forest toward Raven's transmission.

When we arrived at the transmission spot, give or take a hundred meters, I saw the smoky flames soaring high above the treetops. Even from here, I could feel the intense heat. Then I looked up, and my breath caught.

It was Shirley. I saw a flash of her face, in the burning trees, before she spun around and vanished. A second later, an explosion occurred, leveling the surrounding trees and sending us spinning. I hit my head on a tree branch and fell down, my head spinning.

"I thought you made the trees inflammable!" Neesik shouted to Raven, who was at the other side of the clearing trying to transport some water to douse the flames.

"Only from the typical wildfires!" she shouted back. "This one's cause was much more powerful-" she was cut off by a flaming branch almost landing onto her head. Raven shimmered and disappeared, then reappeared at Neesik's side. "We lack adequate amounts of water. Perhaps..," and Raven looked at the Poseidon cabin. They nodded their heads. They understood.

Almost immediately afterwards, a large hurricane of water flew towards us...

It sacked right at us and everything was soaked. There were few... uh... minor... screams from mostly girls. The fire was at first diminished, but suddenly it sprang back to life, growing brighter and brighter. It rose above the trees, towered over the campground. It swallowed everything in it's path, nothing remained of the burnt trees but blackened cinders as the flames tore across the fields. Everyone stood open mouthed at this huge disaster. No one was reacting. Until finally, I snapped out of it and shouted at everyone to "DO SOMETHING! STANDING OPEN MOUTHED LIKE FREAKS DOESN'T HELP!"


	16. Just Knowing Doesn't Help (much, anyway)

Chapter 17: Shirley

I had no idea what I was doing, but Nikita said it was the "big" plan. I wasn't clear on whether I should turn on Nikita now or later. But something in me, told me to wait. I knew it was terrible to destroy the camp, but this is what I must do for now. I silently apologized to everybody. But I did not know that someone heard my apologies.

Raven

I pondered whether or not to assist them in smothering the fire through time reversal. The flames hadn't gotten substantial enough as to be of much concern, and it is in my belief that people should be educated by experiences to perform tasks themselves. For, if one thinks it over, what if there is a day when I am not present and they are faced, once again, with this fire?

Suddenly, voice cut through my thoughts. I'm sorry... please forgive me... The tone of it possessed remarkable clarity. I traced it back to the source, and was slightly surprised at the distance it was able to transmit over. Whoever broadcast this was very skillful with their minds indeed. Rarely does a person appear who is able to do something like this.

Curious, I sent Ryn and Alcyone over to investigate. I myself took flight to better watch the situation of the fire.

Pranu

It was no use. Every drop of water I poured onto the fire just strengthened it making it brighter and hotter. I did not know who was doing this, but my suspicions went to Nikita.

Ruidi suddenly went totally out of control and charged at the fire.

"GET BACK HERE!" Neesik screamed, surprisingly louder and higher pitched than Carina's Piccolo.

Still Ruidi charged and disappeared through the trees. Everyone was now gathered in the clearing, forming a large crowd.

Caiyi ran after Ruidi, as did Charlie.

Caiyi

Why is it everytime that I always have to go after Ruidi? I mean he can handle by himself, but... nevermind. This was pointless. I mean IT WAS FIRE. How was he supposed to defeat fire with a sword? I sprinted after him, with Charlie trailing not much behind. Soon we caught up to Ruidi.

"Dude! Where *pant* are *takes a breath*you going?" I gasped.

Ruidi ignored me. Geez. That was nice.

Ruidi

I knew Shirley was causing the fire. I just knew it. Sometimes I just get these gut feelings. You know? So I was going to find her and make it stop. Since we couldn't diminish the fire, I could defeat her instead.

Then I saw her. She was sitting in the middle of a cleared area. Soft green grass was gently swaying beside her from the breeze. She looked at peace. I calmed a bit. But then remembered my task. I lunged my weapon at her.

CLANK

My sword hit a force field. Shirley was completely undisturbed. I stabbed at the protection layer again. No use. I turned to Caiyi and Charlie.

"What now?" He asked.

Charlie

I kept on pushing my mind to think, we needed a way to stop the fire. We were running out of time. We were so engrossed in idea thinking, we didn't realize the scissors gather around us until it was almost too late...

Shirley

Well, they aren't the smartest people. Don't they know they could just wake me up? Nikita put me in a trance where I was sleeping, but over the years, I've learned to dodge that spell and hide my conscious in my "safe place". I knew Ruidi was there, his voice didn't change. I didn't know who was beside him though. I had a slight feeling that it was Caiyi. Suddenly, I was aware of the scissors. I wanted to warn Ruidi, but I couldn't because it would reveal that I wanted to help them. Plus I was frozen anyways.

Everyone

We watched as they disappeared into the forest. We knew it was dangerous. We knew that we shouldn't go. Yet we wanted to. We wanted to help. Neesik kept us back, so we stood as there. We just stood there, while the three boys were having a narrow chance of escaping death with the scissors We waited and waited and waited.

Ruidi

My arm burned. It was scraped by a scissor claw. I'm not even going to describe the mess. It hurt so bad, it hurt too bad. I fainted.


	17. A Grotesque Image

Chapter 18: Raven

Ryn and Alcyone returned. They squawked and fluttered their wings urgently, taking ahold of my cloak and yanked me toward the fire.

"Peace," I instructed them. "What is it that bothers you so?"

Alcyone informed me in my mind, Ruidi is gravely injured. You have to help him, Mistress!

I stood up. "I shall do what I can." I took a few healers with me, and entered the Void.

Caiyi

I tried to hold off the Scissors as long as I could. Believe me, it's not easy to both drag an unconscious person and defend yourself from someone who wants to kill you. Meanwhile, Charlie was trying to wake Shirley up.

"WILL YOU HELP ME?" I shouted.

"Why won't she wake up? WAKE UP!" He yelled.

And she did. Her eyes opened.

Raven

I appeared at the scene with a horde of disheveled healers being dragged by two ravens. Ryn squawked raucously, jerking a girl by the hair towards Ruidi, who lay bleeding on the ground.

His left arm was sliced open, the sinews inside parting to reveal a bloodstained bone. The girl that Ryn had dragged shrieked upon sighting the wound. But true to her profession, she began to heal him.

Ruidi

I opened my eyes to see Caiyi and a healer's face hovering over me. At the very edges of my vision I saw the healers and two glossy black birds keeping the advancing line of scissors at bay.

I tried to sit up, but I felt dizzy. I avoided glancing at my left arm, because I knew it would make the headache worse, and probably even trigger a wave of nausea.

"A scissor got you, man!" Caiyi told me.

"Such a grotesque image," Raven gestured to my arm.

"I know..." I replied. "Stand back, guys..." and I burst into flames. I would get through to her. I would help her. Just stay there, please...


	18. Such Loyal Friends

Chapter 19: Ruidi

Well, you see, I haven't practiced healing for a while. So this time it consumed even more energy than usual, meaning I almost blew myself up. When I finally regained enough energy to open my eyes, I saw that the entire camp had surrounded the clearing and were preparing to lay a very complicated barrier in place around the clearing.

"Wait," I said, and coughed when my throat started hurting.

"Wait!" I repeated, and that finally got Neesik's attention, as well as the rest of the camp.

"I can lay that on my own," I said, pointing at the runes circling the clearing.

"No, it'll be weak, just like you are," Neesik said firmly.

"Not if I..." I started to say.

"Don't even think about it!" Neesik said. "That spell drains your life force."

"Sorry about this, Neesik," I said, and then hit him across the face. Surprisingly, he didn't really put up a fight, which I say is surprising because he has the power to read minds. I would have to interrogate him about that later.

I took a look at him again, and was he smiling on the ground?! Then I blinked, and the grin was gone. I would have to interrogate him earlier than I thought. I turned toward the gawking campers and told them to clear out of the area.

"Need our help, I presume?" Caiyi asked.

"And mine!" Tim butted in.

I grinned. It's nice to have such loyal friends.


	19. Overexertion

Chapter 20: Caiyi

I gulped nervously. We had refrained from using these spells except for extreme emergencies, and I guess trying to save a friend counted.

I glanced at Ruidi and Tim. They both nodded. I nodded back, and started gathering my energy. I opened my eyes again and saw their auras shimmering brightly, Ruidi's red and Tim's yellow. My own was black, encasing my body.

Ruidi took a deep breath and then shouted, "Ancient Spell #34: Shield of Pure Reflection!"

As he said that, he slammed his hands together like he was praying, and his aura detached, forming a barrier that encased the Scissors and Shirley.

I was next. "Ancient Spell #36: Strengthening of Pure Energy!" I slammed both my hands against Ruidi's back, and the barrier glowed brighter. Now it was Tim's turn.

"Ancient Spell #41: Counter of Pure Destruction!"

He slammed his hands against my back, and I felt energy rush through me, and then into Ruidi. The barrier crackled with electricity, which squeezed itself around Shirley. Other wisps wrapped themselves around the Scissors. Any sudden movement she or they might make would result in almost immediate knock out or death.

I gritted my teeth as my energy drained out. I was determined to retain it.

Shirley looked at me weird, as if she were in another world. Then, the barrier exploded. Electricity crackled through the trees, and a second later, she zipped around us in a circle.

My ears popped and my body screamed in pain. It felt as though I was getting ripped apart. I fell to my knees, and got one last look at the sky, with Shirley standing over us, before I blacked out.


	20. A Rash Decision

Chapter 21: Tim

I watched dumbfounded as both Ruidi and Caiyi lie on the ground. Without another thought, or glance at them, I sprinted toward the camp. I was breathless when I finally reached Neesik.

Neesik

When Tim told me that Ruidi and Caiyi were unconscious and he left them alone in a forest full of scissors, I almost freaked out. Actually, I just pretended to, for I had already read his mind. I felt like smacking him on the head for leaving them alone there but I had to act fast.

I ran towards the clearing, then tripped over a tree root. I caught myself just before I fell. I wouldn't get there in time if I kept up this speed. I called for a bunch of Ares kids who were sitting there idly to accompany me. "There'll be lots of things to fight." I promised them. They eagerly followed me deeper into the forest. Tim flew over our heads.

Raven

That son of Zeus had made a rash decision. Then again, I suppose that he was desperate enough to do so. Human life fascinates me greatly. Although I am not, in a technical sense, mortal (for mortals die and age), I sometimes find myself...hmm, how should I put it... connecting...with them at rare points in my life.

I suppose I should help them. They did welcome me with open arms. I gazed idly at the scissors, nonchalantly watching them advance upon the unconscious twosome lying on the ground.

A blur of motion in front of me caught my eye. It was Shirley, that girl who had been lost to a slight modification/chemical variation of synthetic rubber. She was racing around them in a circle, muttering the words of an Ancient spell, and pausing every so often to glance around her shoulder to make sure nobody was watching.

Finally, I made my decision.


	21. A Battle Unseen

Chapter 22: Shirley

Nikita had wanted me to scare them... just so that the camp wouldn't ever rise up against him again. I really didn't want to do it, and I could protest all I wanted in my mind, but it was like I was some kind of giant puppet and I had say and do whatever he told me.

I hate not having free will.

Right now I was performing a spell... that would make Ruidi and Caiyi crippled for the rest of their lives. I apologized to them mentally, but I knew that it would do me no good. Nobody could hear me.

On my sixth spin around them, a hand suddenly shot out of the darkness while I was flying around them at full speed. Surprised, I got caught off balance. The hand held me in a grip of steel, and flipped me over in the air. The air rushing against my wings pushed me hard down onto the stone floor, and my head bounced on the dirt.

I tried to stand up, but the hand still held me down. I looked up, and my eyes locked with the multi-colored swirling ones of Raven's.

"Let me go!" I shouted at her. I struggled under her grip.

Her eyes glinted. It wasn't a merry or mischievous twinkle, more like the cold sparkle of ice. "If that be your wish, then I shall." Her hand left my shoulder.

In one swift, practiced movement, I pulled out my electric bow, which I had named Aurore Boréale, and nocked an arrow, pointing it towards Raven's face. The metallic tip of the arrow sizzled with electricity.

"Surrender your weapon!" I commanded her. I just needed to do one mission... then Nikita would let me go. Back to my friends. Back to the camp. And then I could apologize. It was the only way out.

It was when I saw Raven's eyes glint coldly again when I realized I had made a mistake.

Suddenly my weapon disappeared.

"Do you think that I would allow a bow made by my own hands fired against me?" Raven asked.

Then I remembered how Alcyone gave it to me.

Raven spun toward me whirling with astonishing speed. But too bad she didn't know about my other powers. Even though she might read minds and predict my next plan, not even she can get into my "safe spot". At least, I think so. So I decided I could give some false attacks.

Raven

"Please be seated." I instructed Shirley, gesturing towards a nearby igneous rock.

"I would like to stand, if you don't mind," She stated.

"Very well," I nodded and took a seat.

I am confident that this girl is unable to hurt me. Though she was presumably the most capable mortal I knew, her thoughts remained open to me. I understood that she had her own thinking space and, and I respected that. After all, everyone needed their own private area.

Inwardly, I sighed. I did not wish for this outcome, but it was imperative for me to at least glean some information from her. It would benefit both of us, I attempted to reassure myself. Besides, I shall only use the most basic of attackers.

Somehow, I wasn't convinced.

Shirley

Raven's level gaze penetrated my mind. Literally. I could feel her attack- wraithlike shadows flew from her mind into mine, probing the fragile barrier I had been able to hastily throw over my brain.

I worked from the inside, reinforcing the wall over my mind. Then I sent my own sparks of light to attack Raven's.

There was nothing. It was like Raven wasn't there at all. But that was impossible, everyone had to have a consciousness, a soul, a mind, along with thoughts. And no matter how well hidden you could always sense it there. But there was nothing. My lights weren't able to find anything at all. The only logical conclusion was that Raven wasn't standing in front of me. But she was. And she was solid, I knew from her iron grip.

I urged my shining orbs of light deeper into the shadows where Raven's mind was supposed to be. And suddenly, we were sinking.

I pulled free of her mind and back to reality. Raven was looking at me with an unfathomable expression. She stretched one hand out, and in it was a vial, full of milky-white liquid. "I bestow upon you this gift." Raven said with an almost-smirk and a condescending tone, pressing it into my palm.

I glanced at it suspiciously. Who knew what Raven could be planning? I was actually tempted to smash it onto the floor, but I hesitated, for some odd reason.

Shirley! It was Nikita's voice, piercing through my thoughts. WHY ARE YOU OUT IN THE OPEN?! Come back to the base at once! I wanted to say no, to disobey, to stay here and ask about what the heck the vial was for, but then my body jerked mechanically and I disappeared into the trees, vial still in my hand.


	22. The Arrival of the Huntresses

Chapter 23: Sarah, Huntress

We were stationed in the shadows, maybe twenty or thirty of us, dressed in glowing silver robes. I sat down next to Artemis and her lieutenant, Thalia.

"Artemis, my lady?" I asked the goddess, cautiously sidestepping a patch of brambles. "Should we help them?"

"Perhaps. Hunting the Dracohydrae is more important right now," she replied with a whisper, staring at the dancing flames, then focusing her gaze into the forest. Suddenly, Artemis's eyes widened, and she uttered a low hiss. "It's her. I told her to never show her face to me again." Signalling for us to follow, she unsheathed her hunting knives and bounded toward the forest.

We had to hack our way through the scissors who were surrounding the forest. Finally the group of huntresses hacked into a small clearing, where two people lay unconscious on the ground. They were only defended by two ravens who were pecking furiously at anyone who advanced.

"We have to save them." Thalia, the Lieutenant, said worriedly, and began rushing toward them.

"Wait." Artemis said, holding her back. "Look. They're boys."

"They're campers." Thalia retorted.

Artemis frowned. "But they're-"

Thalia threw up her hands. "My lady, not to be disrespectful but the Council of the Gods isn't going to be happy with you if you let some cat monster kill them." she said, pointing to the scissors.

Artemis nodded. "You have a point there." Turning around, she signalled for us to begin our attack.

I smiled as my crossbow appeared at my side. I nocked three arrows onto my bow, holding it sideways, and shot three scissors smack in the eyes. I smiled again. This was going to be a very good day.

Ruidi

I awoke to find a girl kneeled by my side, performing a healing spell. I sat up with a jolt, then I recognized the girl. It was the crazy lunatic who was convinced that she was Artemis. Behind her were some more crazies who believed themselves to be the huntresses of Artemis.

I opened my mouth to speak, but got interrupted by Neesik popping up and shouting, "The Huntresses have come!" Huh. I thought. Neesik's convinced that these girls are the huntresses? Suddenly a large, obnoxious honking sound cut through my thoughts. Neesik had pulled a conch horn out of nowhere, blown it, and the entire camp (or at least it seemed to be) had ran over and began reducing scissors to scrap metal.

I shook Caiyi until he woke up and pointed to everyone fighting. "Come on, you're going to miss all of the fun!" He groggily stood up, shaking his head to clear it, and in a split-second he had his sword out and ready.

We lept into action, somewhat recovered, and began slicing scissors to half.

Sarah

In the middle of the fighting, I met Pranu. "Long time no see!" I said, high-fiving her as we took down an annoyingly persistent scissor who refused to die.

"Same!" she nodded, summoning a big wave and short-circuiting a few nearby scissors.

"So, like, what's happening?" I asked Pranu, barely focusing on shooting my next round of arrows toward the scissors because I knew I'd hit them no matter what.

Pranu shrugged, casually skewering a scissor with her trident. "Monsters, new campers, weapons training, normal stuff like that." she replied. "What brings the Huntresses here?"

"Well, you know the dracohydrae?" I asked. She nodded. I continued, "We're hunting them. The ones you saw were probably just mechanical prototypes; they may get a lot stronger." I heard a satisfying thok-thok-thok, followed by a few thumps, as all three of my arrows found its mark. I lowered my voice. "I've heard that the scientists are going to make them flesh-and-blood soon."

Pranu's eyes widened. "Hurray." she said sarcastically. "Flesh and blood dragon-hydra hybrids."

I dodged a slash from a scissor's arm-blade, then shot an arrow into its face. We were winning, I could tell that. What was really important was how much we would lose.


	23. For you, Thalia

Chapter 24: Carina

My sword, Silver Wind, turned into a swirling silver barrier of protection around me. For a second, I was thankful for Neesik's weapon training program, but then remembering the icy cold morning swims in the lake I took that thought back.

Slicing another scissor in half, I whirled around and saw Sarah. She was fighting alongside Pranu. Pranu was stabbing everything in sight while talking conversationally to Sarah, who nodded every so often. Then, Sarah spotted me and came over to help.

"Hiya!" I said, concentrating on not slicing her in half along with the Scissors.

"If you could just step in a little..." I continued. Sarah got the gist of what I was saying, and quickly stepped near me. I turned so we were back-to-back.

We made a great team, Sarah and I. Since Sarah was the daughter of Hades, she could summon skeletal warriors and create big fissures in the ground. Now the scissors were looking at us warily, no longer daring to come too close. Everything was going to end soon.

Artemis

While every ignorant fool was intent upon the battle itself, I turned my mind to more important matters. Such as, say, the still-burning fire. Ugh.

I approached it cautiously, then lept into the air, becoming a hawk. I soared over the flames and looked down into their heart, and almost tumbled out of the air in shock. I righted myself again, and dived with open claws toward her face, but two ravens intercepted me, throwing me off balance. I landed straight into the hands of that despicable girl.

Immediately, I recognized her. It was the young girl that had saved me from the gigantic energy bomb that had nearly decapitated me for at least a decade. But... she appeared to be in a different form, a more powerful-and mysterious- one. She dropped me, and I immediately landed on my feet, before flipping backwards.

"What do you want?!" I shouted, for I knew I had to pay off my debt. She knew it too, for she smiled a bitter smile.

"I think we should concentrate on her," she said, pointing at a figure which had suddenly blurred into view. She blurred again, and almost in slow-motion, she was heading towards me. Or wait! It was slow motion. I looked toward the other girl again. Of course!

The time-controller. Ergh, what a unfair and unjust power!

I quickly dodged, and I almost fell to the ground with shock when a voice in my head appeared.

'I can also read minds, by the way..." I scowled at the girl. She was more formidable than I first thought.

I could sense it. The girl who was blurring in and out had amazing potential and power for one her age. Then I was sent flying backwards. I felt as though my very atoms were being ripped apart. I quickly dissipated before inertia could kick in and hold me together. If it did, I would ripped apart instead of feeling as though I were being ripped apart.

That would be a rather undignified sight for the Goddess of the Hunt.

A faint smile lit up the face of the time girl. I frowned to myself and shoveled my personal thoughts into a crater in my brain for later analyzation.

'I believe I shall leave this to you. And, of course, alive is preferable to dead.' the girl's voice sounded once again in her head. and then the infuriating time girl shimmered and disappeared. Time resumed its natural course.

I gripped my hunting knives and assumed a defensive position. A small smile flickered across my face. After all, this was what I had done for the past few millennia. Then, my face fell again. I had other duties. For instance, the Council of the Gods had decided for me to hunt down the monster Dracohydrae, and cleanse that evil from the world.

Suddenly I had an idea. I couldn't do this, but what about one of my huntresses?

Thalia

Where was Artemis? I looked all over for her but I couldn't find her. A silver arrow suddenly shot past, embedding itself in a tree. A note was stuck to the tail.

Thalia, I have a job for you.


	24. Gratitude

Chapter 25: The Huntresses

Lady Artemis ordered us to help the campers with the battle. The scissors were now our prey. They may be strong, but they're not very intelligent, nor are they fast. Their strength comes in numbers. Their weakness is separation. Like Artemis had taught us, we exploited that weakness. We destroyed them by separating them.

Finally, when the last traces of scissor were gone, the battle was over. Neesik came to us and thanked us for our help. "You did well."

We counted our losses. Two injured, none dead. All was well.

Sarah

"Wait- where's Thalia?" I asked the rest of the huntresses.

They shrugged. "Dunno." said one.

I asked around. The rest of the campers didn't know, either.

A horrible realization hit me. It seemed impossible but it was true. Thalia was missing.

Pranu

"YES!" I shouted and high-fived Alex. "WE WON!"

Bhavana got all huffy and said, "Ok, just stand there and ignore me."

I ignored her. Sarah ran up to me and asked, "Have you seen Thalia?"

"Umm..." I tried to remember whether or not I'd seen her. "No, at least I don't think so."

Sarah looked really disappointed. "That means... Thalia's missing."

"WHAT?" How could she be missing? "Is there any way I could help?" I asked.

"No, unless you can summon Thalia from thin air." Sarah looked really disappointed.

Summon from thin air.

"Last time I checked, my powers are limited to Poseidon stuff. But I think I know someone who can."

"You wish for me to 'summon Thalia from thin air'?" Raven clearly wasn't happy with the idea.

"Yeah. You can do that with stuff, so why can't you do it with a person?" I asked.

"Simply because it is not necessary." she replied. "Thalia has her own quest, as so will you."

"What?" Seriously, why was Raven talking about quests? "We don't even have a quest yet!"

Before I could ask any more, Raven vanished into the light.

At the campfire, Neesik made this big speech thanking the Huntresses. As far as I could tell, nobody was missing except for Thalia. There were dozens of injured ones; mainly Hermes kids who'd forgotten about how explosive their explosives could be and hadn't gotten far away enough.

We had a feast. Caiyi and the other more serious people were having their own discussion instead. Everyone was eating and laughing and celebrating their victory. Then, Caiyi shouted something out. Suddenly, Jessica jolted upright and her eyes glowed green. The entire camp fell silent. She was about to issue a prophecy!

Excerpt: Shirley

I made camp for the day. I began to crawl into the sleeping bag but stopped short when something hard and sharp poked my foot. I reached inside the sleeping bag and to my surprise found Aurore Boréale, my missing bow (thanks to Raven). I examined it for any damage and found none. The quiver full of arrows lay beside it. There was a note stuck to the quiver. It read: _You're welcome._


	25. Prophecy

Chapter 26: Caiyi

"Dang it!" I shouted aloud in frustration. "How do we get Shirley back?!"

Suddenly, Jessica's head turned, green mist flowing from her mouth and eyes.

"_Approach, seeker, and ask._" the Delphi rasped at me.

I was dumbfounded. Why me? Why not Pranu? It usually was her who got all of the quests.

"How do we get Shirley back?" I asked again, timidly. The Delphi's gaze bored into my skull, seemingly looking not at me, but through me, and then she spoke:

"_The sun that had set might once again rise_

_Should the half-blooded search for it, land and skies_

_The followers of the moon shall find the ones they seek_

_at the meeting of river and mountain peak_

_Two others will go, one to chase_

_the sun to the east in an ancient race_

_The other shall seek the secrets of the soul_

_so that the curses of age will take their toll_

_upon even the immortals who look on from up high_

_and one other who'll give an eye for an eye_

_Fragments they are, and they will converge_

_Into one whole to the foe they shall surge_

_The losses shall not be many, should the bonds be true_

_and friendships that were severed will begin anew..._"


End file.
